Hope On The Rocks/Issue 121
This is Issue 121 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Bad Guy". This issue is Garrett-centric. 909, Bad Guy I like the three new guys. I probably mostly like them because they don’t know how many people’s lifes I’ve taken... it wasn’t my fault though. I couldn’t have done anything to prevent it... or... I guess I could. The three new, Daniel, Wesley and Jim, are making a shelter next to the hotel. There isn’t room in the hotel, due to only one floor being protected by roof. I think Tex has been working on something on the first floor though. Along with Ridley, I go up to the three new guys to see if they need help. We figured they might. “Hey, guys.” Ridley says as we get closer. “Need help?” “Oh, hi.” Daniel says and smiles. Seems like his legs is better. “Sure, thanks.” I get over to help Wesley with the fireplace. “So you’ve guys’ve been on this island for long?” Wesley asks, chopping wood. “Yeah, around five months.” I reply. “And before that, where did y’all come from?” Wesley continues to asks, sounding interested. “Different places. Most of us are from Rogersville in Pennsylvania.” I say. “Some are from Waynesburg and...” I am cut short by Ridley. “There were more.” He says and looks at me. “They got killed though.” I swallow hard. These people still blame me. I understand. I killed over 50 people at Rogersville. And I could have saved Frank, Adam, Dani. It’s all on me. I blame myself, so why shouldn’t the others? “Sorry to hear that.” Daniel says. “How about you guys?” Ridley asks them. “Where are you from?” “New York, born and raised.” Wesley says with a grin. “I’m from a small town in Nevada.” Jim mutters, sounding depressed. “Maine.” Daniel says. “We got picked up by Zeta after the outbreak.” “Why did you leave again?” Ridley asks. I don’t understand neither. Sounds like good people to me. Paul was dangerous, and he just had to be killed, so I’d understand if Zeta wanted to kill people like him. “They wanted to kill these people...” Daniel explains. “I guess that makes sense now.” “So right now, you could have been safe and Axel would be alive.” I say, sounding a little sarcastic. Not intentional though. “I guess.” Daniel mutters. “Again, sorry about your friend.” “Yeah, thanks.” I just reply. Later, I am sitting alone by the main fire. As usual, I just look into the flames, thinking. It’s the middle of the day. Everybody is working. I can hear someone chopping wood. And I am just sitting here, useless. I know I saved Miles’ life, but I’ve taken a lot more lives than I’ve saved. And Paul... I killed him. Just shot him... I don’t think I’ll ever be the same again. Not after this... I shot a man. A living man. I try to help wherever I can. But I usually can’t. I’m just a stupid politican. Can’t be used for anything. Might as well just wander off into the forrest and never come back. “Hey, Garrett.” I hear a woman say. I look, seeing Lia. I then look back into the fire. “Hi.” I simply say. Without saying anything, Lia sits down next to me. She looks into the flames too, and we just sit like this for a few minutes. It’s kinda nice. Then Lia talks: “Do you still blame yourself?” I look at her. She doesn’t look at me, but continues to stare into the flames. “Yeah...” I say, looking into the fire again. “I do.” “You shouldn’t though. Nobody blames you anymore.” Lia says, laying a hand on my arm. “It’s past, Garrett. You shouldn’t keep worrying about what you have done.” I look at her again. “You should rather worry about what you are going to do.” She continues. “You made Chad a promise, right?” “Yeah...” I answer. “That I’d protect you guys no matter what.” “Then stop blaming yourself.” Lia says and gives me a smile. She is now looking at me, and I look at her. “You’re not the bad guy, Garrett.” Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Garrett White *Daniel Mentor *Jim Iroas *Wesley Snipe Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues